Washed-Up
by TyroneZSlayer
Summary: Washed up on a small beach in South Carolina, without any memory other then his name, our hero meets new people and makes new friends. And tries to hide from his true life. But will this new wonderful life last? Rate M - Language and violence NOTE: Percy, Grover and Juniper are only mentioned not truly in the story... yet.
1. 1-The Awakening

A wave lapped at my body. And another. And another. And another. That's how it had been for the past hour or so; personally I had lost track and I really didn't care anymore.

I didn't have the strength to get up and move out of the surf so I just laid there, besides the water was only making me feel stronger. So I just let my strength continue to build. After laying there a few more minutes I decided I had enough strength to stand.

I pushed my weary body upward against the hard sand' grunting._'Where the Hades am I? Hmm, Hades? Weird term.'_ I looked up and took in my surroundings. I was standing on a sandy beach with a thick tree line a few yards after the sand ended.

_'Well I guess I could go look around.'_ I suggested myself. _'Hey, great idea moron what-else would you do?' _ My conscious taunted. I put on my emotionless face - not sure how many faces I had I felt most drawn to this one - I walked around the beach; staying mostly in the water, which I now knew gave me strength.

I thought I heard some movement ahead to my left, immediately I readied myself for a fight. But then I realized that I didn't have a weapon to defend myself! _'How could I forget something that important?'_ I asked myself. _'Well you don't even remember your last name... so, I don't see the "missing a weapon" as a big deal.' 'Oh, just shut up.' _I argued with myself.

Then from behind the dune I saw a little bit of movement. So, throwing all caution to the wind I said something.

"Ugh, hello? I see you behind the dune."

I waited for an answer and I heard a male voice slur a series of strange phrases,"Damned Demeter! By Apollo's Lyre how'ed the hydra head find us?"

"I can still hear you, you _know?" I spoke up as I walked closer to the dune._

_I was going to go around_ when an crude looking arrow stuck into the sand a few feet ahead of me."Don't come any closer godling!"

_'Did he just say Godling?' 'How should I know? Why don't you ask him!' _"Why'd you call me a godling?" I asked.

I heard a sniffling sound, "You got that smell."

I kept my emotionless face on the outside, but on the inside I was like, _'Whhaaa?' _"Alright how about we make a deal we both put our weapons down and actually look at each other."

"Hmm? Sensible suggestion."

_'Not like I had a weapon anyway.'_

I prepared myself to meet anther human, and in fact he was... from the waist up. From the waist down he was a goat. _'What is that called? A faun, right?'_ And an older looking faun at that, he looked around mid forties or so.

"Your a faun..." I pointed out.

"The term is satyr, and yea I've noticed." He said sarcastically.

"Right," My face still expressionless. "What exactly do you want?" I wondered.

"Saw you laying on the beach an hour or so back, decided to watch you. You know how you got here?" He asked.

"No actually. I can't remember much of anything other then a few hours ago. Why?"

He shrugged."Just wondered why a demigod washed up on the shores of the beautiful state South Carolina," He said that like he was trying to get me to remember, but nothing came to my head.

"Come on, my hut isn't far from here, I'll get you some knew cloths, my wife was making dinner when I left."

"Thanks." I said expressionlessly.

"Not mush for opening up, eh? No matter come along." He wave a hand over his shoulder as he turned to the trees.

He walked slightly ahead of me, when he turned her head saying,"By the way, my name is Tuffin Mayflower. How 'bout you?"

"Ugh, I think my name's... Yeah, my name's something like Ty-"I had to think about to think about that."Yeah. I'm Tyrone."

* * *

**Well I don't think that was too bad as an opener. And I'm totally cool if like no one read this,well maybe I'll be bummed it's not like I stayed up all nigth trying to figure it out... I do my best work at night. Anyway I started writing at like, I don't maybe 12:40ish and just recently publishing it. Heh I guess time flies and all that jazz. But anyway if you did read it word, let me know if you liked because I'm like totally pumped. I'm working on an other story too so we'll see what happens- and I just realized that I am rambling, oh well! ;) Word up ladies'n'gents.**

**~ZANE **


	2. 2-A Fresh Start

**Third time trying to post second chapter of my first book... Wow that's strange 3-2-1. Anyway, I'd like to give a shout out to...**

**Writer432!**

**Why? You all may ask, just read the entire thing to find out. **

* * *

_He walked slightly ahead of me, when he turned her head saying,"By the way, my name is Tuffin Mayflower. How 'bout you?"_

_"Ugh, I think my name's... Yeah, my name's something like Ty-"I had to think about to think about that."Yeah. I'm Tyrone."_

* * *

Tuffin led me through the wooded area to a small stream.

"Nice little creek, don'tcha think?" He rhymed.

I nodded with no emotion, "Aye."

_'Aye? Where'd that come from? I sound like a __**pirate!**__' _I shook myself out of those thoughts as Tuffin stopped.

"What is it? What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothin's wrong, you just won't look at me beautiful wife,'n' the 'ouse be'ind 'er!" He scoffed.

I looked up to see a tree nymph blushing dark was pretty, in a elfish kind of way. She wore a simple orange greek style sundress. That complimented her green skin perfectly. "Oh Tuffin, don't embarrass me in front of your friends!" She slapped his chest playfully.

"Babe this is Tyrone. Tyrone, this is my wife, Melony" Tuffin said.

I shook her hand lightly, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

She smiled kindly but I couldn't return the gesture. She frowned and looked up at Tuffin. They held a silent conversation as I just stood there awkwardly. After a few minutes Tuffin took my inside while Melony went to the creek.

"Go on up Tyrone, Melony wants to talk with me about something."

"Alright, just let me ask," I paused. "Where will I stay?"

" The farthest door to the left," He said walking out the door. "Bath room is second on the right!" He yelled from outside. I walked into the room he spoke of **(A/N: He means the bedroom) **and sat down on the bed and sighed. _'What am I gonna do now? I can't just invade this couples's home and stay forever, can I?'_ I sighed again. Even though I don't remember who I am, or where I came from, that really didn't feel like something I would do.

_'Ugh, Who am I? Where'd I come from? Why am I here?'_ Questions like that ran through my head as I sat on the bed in silence. I closed my eyes, only for a second **(A/N: Yeah it's called blinking lol)** and an image of a girl came into my head and my eyes flashed open.

My heart was racing, the gears in my head turning and interlocking with one another again. That girl was special to me, she couldn't have been just a girl, NO, she was more then that.

I remembered what she looked like. She appeared to be Latino, with black hair pulled into a messy braid. Her tanned skin reflected the sunlight wonderfully but looked better under the moons glow. She had a tattered greek styled dress on and a spear in hand. And her eyes, oh man her eyes... They were a dark shade of black, like obsidian, but calculating and intelligent, yet fear, and love were mixed in.

I smiled on the inside, but on the outside I kept a indifferent express. I could have told Tuffin and Melony about this girl and they might help me find her, but I didn't want to get my hopes up in case I broke her hreat or something. That wouldn't be a good reunion.

Just then Melony called me down for dinner. _'Wow their like my new parents.'_

* * *

**So? How was this one? I hope it's good, I'm working double time to get the bulk of it done before school. Unfortunately the universe has other plans; this is the third time I've tried to post this. HOO-RA! Finally got it done, YAY! Any-who, I'd like to thank Writer432, you are one of the first to show support and for that I am grateful. **

**~Zane**


	3. 3-The Scream

_Just then Melony called me down for dinner. 'Wow their like my new parents.'_

* * *

Four years Later...

* * *

Wow, four years and I'm still living with Tuffin and Melony. I'm kind of like their eldest son now, yep they had twins; a boy and girl about a year ago. I really like it here but the feeling I have something else waiting for me out there never leaves my mind. One day soon I can see myself leaving and never coming back.

That's just something I don't want to tell them. So I just stayed quiet about it. But I think I've already endangered them. They told me demigods attract monsters and the longer I've stayed here the more monsters have shown up. Tuffin and I always fight them off but it's getting harder to do so.

I've heard Tuffin and Melony talking about some kind of camp they could send me too. Tuffin says he's cousin Grover lives there, and might be able to come and bring me back there. I'm still not sure way I just don't fell ready to go yet. It's May first and I turn seventeen in nine days;yes I remember my birthday.

The longer I've been here the more stuff I've remembered from my past. I still don't remember my last name or how I ended up here, but I know how old I am and that I'm a demigod. Melony taught me about greek mythology and that triggered small parts of memory. Other then those small things I don't really remember that much.

So here I am lounging around on the beach, thinking about my life, or the lack there of. I looked out over the waves and I thought I saw faces in the water. _'What the fuck?'_ I blinked to see if I was hallucinating and the image of the girl appeared in my head.

Immediately my heart-rate increased and my my breathing hitched. I shook my head and opened my eyes to see three girls walking out of the water. Each of them had blueish-green skin and elfish features. I tilted my head in a confused way but kept my expression indifferent.

"Hi Tyrone." The one on the left said.

"Hey?" I responded.

"Your father sent us to talk to you." The middle on spoke up.

"I don't know m father... Or my mother." I said angrily.

"Your father is the sea god, Tyrone." The one on the right said.

I was shocked but I didn't show it. "Excuse me? My father isn't Poseidon."

"Actually he is not but you are close." Middle countered.

"You must go to the camp Tuffin has spoken of. Only there you will you learn the truth." Left said.

Then they walked back into the ocean and were gone, leaving me with more questions then answers. _'What was that about?'_ I asked myself.

I laid around on the beach for awhile longer until my entire life was changed, all by one scream.

* * *

**Aright so this one was really short but you can relate I'm sure. Writers Block is the most evil creation of all man-kind. Anyway I had I great time taday, don't know why; I guess not all girls I know are whores and want in my pants ;) you know who I'm talkin' 'bout. But yea I apologize for the shortness but I'm not sorry. Anyway Potroast has a date so I gotta go ;).**

**~Zane **


	4. 4-The Dragon

**Sorry about the short chapter last time guys. Tell you the truth I was fresh outta ideas and I sat on a major Writer's Block. But this coming chapter will have some action; the title is ominous isn't it? Read and thee shall find!**

* * *

_I laid around on the beach for awhile longer until my entire life was changed, all by one scream._

* * *

I ran over the sand dunes into the woods, following the creek to the house. The smell of smoke reached my nose and panic struck my heart. _'Somethings burning! The entire forest is in danger!'_ I ran into the house and looked around for a weapon. I quickly grabbed the sword that rested above the mantel and ran towards the smell of the smoke.

As I ran past shredded and uprooted trees, anger began to grow in my chest. These trees - well the draiads - were my friends. I continued to run, jumping over rocks and roots as I did. The smoke got thicker and the screaming grew louder so I knew I was headed the right direction.

I got close to the action I saw Tuffin fighting off a giant dragon yelling at Melony to run. I charged forward without thinking, I drew the sword;it's wooden handle fit in my hand perfectly. I ran towards the dragon without making a sound.

As I ran I time sesmed to slow down, sounded melded in my ears. I closed my eyes, I just couldn't stop myself. I saw what looked like me; a shaggy, raven haired kid with black clothes and no emotion on his face fighting a mush bigger, buffer guy; and I was winning!

My eyes snapped open to see the dragon, I knew what to do. I leaped into the air slashing down at the creature's wings. It shrieked in a high pitch roar and whipped it's tail up at me striking my body and I went flying into the dirt.

I blinked and shook my head as my vision cleared up. I saw the dragon - who's attention was now on me - heading my way. I struggled to stand up and leaned on the sword. I caught a glimpse of Tuffin and Melony out of the corner of my eye.

"Get out of here," I started. But the dragon lashed out with it's claws forcing me to leap out of the way. "NOW!" I screamed at them.

I watched as Tuffin reluctantly led Melony out of the clearing which was now a battle field. I cracked my neck both ways and rolled my shoulders.

"Alright Stale Scales, let's do this!" I said emotionlessly.

The large monster roared defiantly into the air and I took my shot. I rushed at the monster and swung the sword at it's neck. My blade sliced through the top layer of scales but no further then that. _'Fuck!'_ I thought as the dragon swiped at me with it's claws forcing me to tuck and roll away.

I was breathing heavily now my long hair covered my eyes as usual. The hood of my jacket was now stuck on my head. I blew air out of my nose snorting at my enemy. But the dragon one-upped my efforts by blasting fire from it's nostrils. I rolled out of the way of the livid flames.

"_**Mauris**_!" I cursed in... _'Was that Latin? What the Hades?'_

My jacket was singed slightly and smoke was rolling of my body. I stood hastily but only to almost fall again. I used the sword to lead on but the dragon was now closing in on me.

I looked down to see what was wrong and I realized that my left leg had burns from my thigh down. _'Ipse intus sim!'_ I cursed in Latin again!

_'Brunt leg, giant dragon, and I can't walk, wonderful'_ I thought.

I looked up at the dragon it's mouth open and ready to eat me. And by the size of this thing it could just swallow my whole... That gave me an idea, unfortunately i have to be eaten... _'Yay. But here goes nothing!'_

I did my best to run towards the dragon's mouth **(A/N:I keep thinking about PotC here) **the dragon's mouth closed around me and every thing was black. I thrust my sword upward hoping that I kill the dragon. I thrust upward sharply and felt immediate freeze in the dragon's movements.

I began to hack and slash at the roof of the dragon's mouth - which I was in at the moment! - until I was rewarded with light... I continued my assault on the now butchered dragon. With one final effort I pushed my body against the gaping hole in the dragon's skull I ripped through the flesh and bone. _**Ssshhhrriiippp!**_ Was the sound that was made as I forced myself out of the body of the dragon.

Half of my exited and I looked around to see the Nymphs and satyrs looking up at me in awe and amazement. I nodded expressions refusing to show on my face, or I refused to show them. So I pulled myself out of the dragon and pointed my sword into the air.

"FOR THESE WOODS!" And I brought the tip of the blade stabbing into the dragon with a**_ssshhicckkk!_**

* * *

**Well, that's 'The Dragon' chapter four. I think it's awesome what do y'all think? Let me know. Now if y'all don't mind I've got a Potroast ta cook. Yes I can cook, you jelly?**

**~ZANE**


	5. 5-A Name

_"FOR THESE WOODS!" And I brought the tip of the blade stabbing into the dragon with a __**ssshhicckkk!**_

* * *

I waved my sword into the air above my head shouting in defiance, as the nymphs and satyrs came and surrounded the dead form of the dragon cheering and praising me.

"SLAYER! SLAYER! SLAYER!" They cheered. _'Hmm, "Slayer" sounds like a good name.'_

"You, Tyrone," I looked up to see Tuffin and Melony standing further back smiling at me, but I could see fear in both their eyes. "You are a dragon slayer!" Tuffin nodded approvingly.

I turned from his gaze, not wanting to show my bloodied face. I struggled upward and fell to the dirt. My the burns on my leg finally came to my mind the pain was excruciating. I grunted but refused to let pain show on my face. I shook my head as Tuffin ran towards me, and just pointed at my leg.

"Oh my gods..." Tuffin whispered.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Someone asked.

"I need nectar and ambrosia now! Someone go get water and ice too!" He shouted, then turned back to me. "Alright Tyrone I need you to stay calm, and try to stay conscious, understand?" He asked.

I nodded fiercely. My breathing was erratic and wheezy. "I don't think I can-I can't you getting blurry..." And with that I lost consciousness.

I woke up on a pirate ship. _'What the Hades? How did I end up here?'_ I wondered. _'This has got to be a dream. There's no way this is real.'_

"Haha! C'pn what do you wanna do with them?" I heard a voice around the corner laugh.

"I think we should give the ladies our hospitality." A familiar voice rang in my ears.

I peered around the corner and saw myself and two other ruff looking characters standing around. In my arms was the **girl** that I constantly saw in my head. She leaned against my dream-self's chest while I/he had an arm wrapped protectively around her shoulder.

"So," my dream-self said to the girl. "What's your name?"

"I-" she breathed in, stood straighter and looked directly into my dream-self's eyes. "I'm Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano. Who are you?" She answered without taking her eyes away from my dream-self's eyes.

"I, m'lady, am Tyrone, _Tyrone 'Slayer'_" I heard voices calling my name and my eyes began to open the image in front of me dissolved.

I rubbed the inside of my right forearm. "What's you just call me?" I asked.

"I called ya by your new name; taday you slew a dragon, so your name is 'Slayer'. Tyrone 'Slayer'!" Tuffin exclaimed.

I nodded and looked around. I saw the sword I used to kill the dragon sheathed and laying on the nightstand. I grabbed it and stood up, bandages were wrapped around my leg and my chest, other then those I wore only my leather cuffs, finger-less gloves and gym shorts. I limped towards the balcony door hearing cheering and shouting. I opened the door and hobbled out in front of everyone.

"SLAYER! SLAYER! SLAYER!"

I raised my hand and they all fell silent. _'Freaky.'_ "You all probably know me as Tyrone and nothing else, but as of today I shall take a new name! To honor the fallen creature I shall take up a new name; from this day on I am no longer just Tyrone. No! Now I am TYRONE 'SLAYER'! And I have a NAME!"

* * *

**Pretty deep stuff right? Just so you know his last name's not really Slayer, hens the '' around the name. But that's what he'll go by from now on. Anyway the Potroast was great, and I ate while I was typing this. What did you guys think about this one? Let me know with reviews.**

**~ZANE **


	6. 6-The Dream

_I raised my hand and they all fell silent. 'Freaky.' "You all probably know me as Tyrone and nothing else, but as of today I shall take a new name! To honor the fallen creature I shall take up a new name; from this day on I am no longer just Tyrone. No! Now I am TYRONE 'SLAYER'! And I have a NAME!"_

* * *

I limped back into my room as they all cheered me on. Tuffin rushed to my side and helped me over to the bed.

"Thanks." I said.

He just nodded. "I need ta go n help Melony with the kids, just holler if'n ya need anythin'."

"Will do."

"Good now get some sleep Ty, your still pretty weak." Then we walked out of the room and down the hall.

I leaned back on the bed and sighed deeply. Closing my eyes I let myself slid into slumber.

I woke up on the pirate ship again. When I looked around I saw my dream-self standing alone at the prow of the ship. Reyna walked up to him and spoke.

"Hi." She said.

"Hey."

There was a small silence before Reyna spoke up again. "Thanks for the rescue, Tyrone, really thank you." She spoke with a soft voice.

I/He just nodded. "It wasn't really something I usually do, so saying that makes it seem like a idea." He replied without looking at her.

"What do you mean by that?" She asked.

He faced her then. "It doesn't matter because with you around, I have a feeling I might be doing allot of more things like that." Reyna just looked confused. But he leaned in towards her and she did too. Their lips smashed together, Reyna was surprised at first but then relaxed into the kiss. They stood there forever kissing, I saw their tongues fight until one of them won. They finally broke apart, Reyna was panting for air while my dream-self was breathing slightly heavier then normal.

"C'pn! Assistance is need over 'ere!" A voice called out.

"On my way!" He shouted in reply. Then turned back to Reyna. "Be right back, don't move." He whispered into her ear and kissed her temple before running off.

I watched him run to the crewman who had called, as he ran my dream seemed to be pulled with him and I slowly woke up.

_'Whoa, she's definitely more then a friend. I thought. But it's been almost four years now, she probably doesn't remember me.' _ I thought to myself.

And with that I got up and limped down the hallway to get some food.


	7. NOT A CHAPTER CHAPTER!

**I apologize about this guys and girls, I forgot this in the last chapter. Anyway My posts are gonna get least frequent, though this one wasn't very timely either; but that's because of school. It started yesterday (Monday) so I've been a little busy. And so I've been thinking I'm just gonna end this series with a total cliffhanger just so y'all know. But don't worry once you all freak out my master plan will be put into effect, AND IT WILL BE GLORIOUS! Yea, anyway, totally not crazy, psychotic teenager here. Don't worry this is not the ending, oh no! Not just yet, just be prepared.**

**~ZANE **


	8. 7-The Entire Family

_And with that I got up and limped down the hallway to get some food._

* * *

I grunted as I walked/stumbled down the stairs. As I looked around and noticed that no one was around, or even awake. Looking out the window confirmed that everyone was asleep, I couldn't see more than a few inches because of the darkness.

I just shrugged and walked into the kitchen. I was looking around and for food and saw a leafy looking piece of paper laying on the counter next to two small sets of reed pipes. First I inspected the sets of pipes. _'These would be great for Tuffs and Mallibe.'_ I thought. Then I picked up the paper and began to read.

_Dear Tuffin,_

_It's your little brother Grover! Juniper and I made the pipes for your twins. How are my niece and nephew doing anyway? That demigod that lives with you, do you want me to come down and get him, or do you think he can take a flight? Ask him about it and let me know, alright. So let me know about him, do you know who his godly parent is yet? I know he has amnesia but it wouldn't hurt to find out. Write me back, and remember; We are the guardians of the Wild. _

_Sincerely,_

_Your brother Grover _

I stared at the letter for a few minutes before I decided I wasn't hungry anymore and went back to my room.

It was a little hard to get back UP the stairs then to go down. But once I was up the stairs and in my room I fell back onto my bed and covered my face with my hands. _'Ugh, what the Hades man! Was Tuffin trying to send me away? I protect these woods, sure the monsters wouldn't be here it I wasn't but still!'_

I decided I'd talk to him about it later and tried to get some sleep but Tuffs and Mallibe crept into my room. They were both so small but the nonidentical twins were still strong. Tuffs the satyr was smaller then his sister Mallibe because satyrs don't mature as fast but he fought for his life so he deserved to be here.

I don't want to get into the difficulties of Melony's pregnancy except that it wasn't easy. Since she was having twins it made things more difficult. But even more sense the twins were nonidentical.

The twins crawled into my room followed by their mother.

"Melony?" I whispered.

"They want you to tell them a story." She answered softly.

"What?" I asked confused.

Melony rolled her eyes. "Just do it, Tyrone. Please, for me?"

I sighed. "Alright but only this once." I warned knowing this wouldn't be the last time.

Melony picked both the twin up and sat them down on my bed. I stretched, cracked my knuckles and sighed, trying to figure out what kind of story to tell them. I got an idea and began.

"Alright little guys, here goes nothing." I muttered. "Once upon a time a time there was a pirate..."


	9. 8-A Rude Awakening

**Hey y'all sup? I'm basically here to post a new chapter, no shit right? But I'd like to thank both Lizzalia and Writer432. I noticed that there were like two or three other people who favorited Washed-Up but y'all didn't review it so I don't remember your usernames. But anyway both of these two (Lazzalia and Writer432) have been readin' these story for awhile now and I respect them for the act of total AWESOMENESS! Yeeeaaaa... Okay basically that's all I wanted to say, thanks.**

* * *

_"Alright little guys, here goes nothing." I muttered. "Once upon a time a time there was a pirate..."_

* * *

Three Days Later...

* * *

I woke up to a shrieking hiss. Quickly I grabbed my sword, Bronzeleaf, and ran out onto the balcony. I looked around the wooded area and saw a small army of dracanae had surrounded the house. _'__Ipse intus sim!'_ I thought.

The cool humid wind of South Carolina's winters hit my bare chest and expression tightened to an blank frown. I shook my head at the dracanae.

"Wow! You think you can just walk into my woods? What are you doing here?" I shouted out for all the dracanae to hear.

They all hissed loudly back at me. I looked down at myself; I had only gym shorts on with no shirt. I had my normal leather arm cuffs and finger-less gloves. Along with the two rings, I don't know if they did anything but they looked cool so I wore them. And I had no shoes or socks on my feet.

My long messy raven black hair covered my eyes so no one knew what they looked like. I thought about getting it cut but never did. I had scars that covered my body but the two most intriguing were the ones on my jaw and back. The scar on the right side of my jaw was more like a chip in my skin pointing up toward my cheek, like a little triangle. But the one on my back looked like I had been stabbed by a wide, curved blade.

I looked up at the dracanae that was closest to the house a few feet away from the creek. She was wearing bronze greek styled armor and held a thin spear. She wasn't that impressive but the big, muscular guy next to her certainly was. He had on bronze and black armor on, styled with dracanae heads and faces. He had bulging muscles that could be seen from afar. And he rested both hands on the pommel of a large clay-more sword. His helmet was bronze with a black strip going down the middle, from nose guard to back of the helmet. He's tan skin showed visible cockiness but his face was hard and an angry frown was plastered on his large features.

_'Damn, that guy's huge.'_ I thought but didn't show my surprise. "Well? What are you doing in my woods?" I asked again.

The dracanae in front spoke up. "We've caught your ssent and have come for you demigod!" She hissed.

"And who might you be exactly?" I asked because I had no clue.

"I am Queen Remasha of the Ssouthern Dracanae! And this is my mate-"

The buff guy cut her off."I am Talon, son of Ares."

_'Great, battle hungry maniac, son of Ares.' _I thought. "Well that's wonderful. I'm Tyrone 'Slayer' and like I said these are my woods so I'd like it if you all left. Thanks." Then I turned around and began to walk back to my room.

"Wait demigod!"

I turned on my heel and face Remesha and Talon. "What?" I asked annoyance obvious in my voice.

"You can not walk away from this fight!" Talon's deep voice called out.

"I'll just get ready for it then." I turned back to my room.

"Neither can you win it..."


	10. 9-The Warrior of the Woods

_"Neither can you win it..."_

* * *

I spun around quickly looking at the face of Talon. Cockiness seemed to radiate from his body. I peered through my long hair staring at him intently. I noticed that he had a weak spot in his armor at the shoulder.

"I'll be right out, then we'll see if I can win or not." I said steely calm.

Some dracanae hissed at me and some laughed at me. I shrugged and walked into my room closing the doors behind me.

Quickly I pulled on a pair of baggy, black jeans over my gym-shorts. Buckling my belt, then threw a baby blue shirt on. I twisted my capped gauges lightly for luck and walked back out onto the balcony. And looked around and saw that both Talon and Remesha were closer to the house.

Talon nodded to me and smirked smugly. I climbed on top of the railing, then I jumped down doing a front-flip I landed on my feet. The rocky earth crunched under my feet. I stood up and looked at Talon, who now held the giant sword in his right hand. I pulled my Bronzeleaf out and held with both hands looking down the perfectly shaped blade. **(A/N: Basically Ironleaf looks like the elvish sword Thorin Oakenshield had in the Hobbit).**

Talon pointed his sword at me. "You ready kid?" He taunted.

"If I were you I'd take this "kid" WAY more seriously than just some little toy. I'm allot more dangerous than you think I am." I said with confidence.

He just smirked smugly. "Whatever kid, get ready to meet Hades."

I cracked my neck both ways and rolled my shoulders. Closing my eyes I breathed in deeply. While my eyes were closed I saw my dream-self fighting a bunch of pirate looking guys. My eyes snapped open and looked at Talon, still smiling smugly. I dropped into a fighting crouch and pulled Bronzeleaf back.

Then Talon rushed me. He brought down his sword with such force I had to move out of the way instead of blocking it. When he missed he lost his balance and almost fell. I used this time to strike, slashing at bare upper arms. I was rewarded with his growl of pain and the dark red liquid that trickled down his arm.

He looked up at me with a furious look on his face. "Your gonna regret tha-" I cut him off with a punch to the face. He backed up holding my nose, which I think I just broke. "Little shit!"

"Yea well this "little shit", is currently kicking your ass, bastard." I taunted.

"Your parents weren't married either fucktar-" I kicked up at his jaw and his head flung back. He dropped his sword and used his now free hand to message the spot where my Nike's connected with his jaw.

His mouth was bloody I guess he bit his tongue too because when he started talking again it was all bloody and red. "You unclaimed piece of shit! Your parent doesn't even want you!" He shouted at me.

That's when I got angry and let my instincts take over. I threw my empty hand into the air sliding off the ring. It landed in my hand as a bladed disk. **(A/N: Imagine TRON disks except swirling gold and bronze inside it and a little larger).** I grabbed it and threw it at Talon, the sharp edge slashed through his breastplate and he staggered. I extended my hand and the disk flew back and spun around my hand until it was a ring on my middle finger again.

Talon gurgled, spitting out blood. "Fuck... You..." He said then fell to the earth in a heap.

Remesha shrieked in horror as her mate fell to the earth. "No!" She hissed.

I wanted to prove her right that Talon was dead but he slowly pushed himself back upward. I looked at him in disbelief as he stood up and looked at me with pure rage in his eyes. "You. Thought. I. Was. Dead? You thought you could kill me? YOU, kill ME? Your a joke." He grabbed his sword out of the dirt and rushed at me again. This time I deflected the strike, but his next slash I could only block. The blades scraped against one another causing sparks to fly into the air.

After hours of sword play neither off us could gain the upper hand. But I noticed that where I had cut his arm earlier, with my sword, the blood was turning to vines, and slowly moving toward the open wound. I also noticed that he was wary of my rings now, knowing what they could do. He tried to keep me close to him so I couldn't use the rings/disks again, but with a larger sword he had trouble managing it.

Then out of nowhere he screamed out in obvious pain. I looked at his arm, the vines had now made it to the cut and were beginning to grow into his body. He dropped to his knees, his sword slipping from his hands and into the dirt. "What've you done to me!?" He demanded, but honestly I had no idea what was going on.

I looked at down at Bronzeleaf, and I noticed for the first time that it had greek writing in the the small vine styled design on the side. I couldn't read it so I didn't know what it said, but I guess it had something to do with vines and leafs because I currently had leaf-plated armor on made of, well leaves but it was hard as iron and Talon had vines growing INTO his body.

He screamed out in pain and Remesha yelled at dracanae to help me, but none wanted to get close to me and Bronzeleaf; the nature powered sword. When I scowled fiercely at them they all backed off slowly.

"What are you doing!? Help my Talon!" She shouted hoarsely.

She rushed forward and I began to walk away. She looked at me, her eyes were glazed over with pure anger, rage and sadness. "If my Talon diessss I will follow you to the gatessss of the underworld and back Tyrone SSlayer!" She screamed in hysteria.

I casually looked over my shoulder and said, "Oh I don't doubt that your Majesty, but your army you have here, they'll each die in a different way from the next until it's just you left. Then you will realize that you will have nothing left and you will bed me to send you to Tartarus, but you will never get Talon back.",I said coldly and continued to walk away.

She shrieked out with anger and sadness. She threw her spear at me, I spun around so quickly I was a blur, slicing the spear down the middle the long way. It both halves continues to fly off in different directions. I turned back around and walked into the house, I needed to pack and leave, fast.

* * *

**Wow, this took forever to write! I kept losing my train of thought and the first couple times I tried I didn't like it. I hope this one is awesome, I think it is. What do y'all think? Let me know in the reviews. Anyway I've been thinking about this for awhile and I've realized; I only need to put one more chapter on this sucker before I start the epic story of epicness! YeP. So, guys I've got a date on Friday so this might be the only one for a little while. But the tenth chapter is... On. The. Way.**

**~ZANE**


	11. Another - Not A Chapter Chapter!

**Oh my gods, I am so sorry about another one of these things. You could ignore it but, it is important. I know I said I won't be on for awhile and that's true, because I'm going to my dad's house this weekend... I'll still be active reading and all that jazz but I won't be posting for maybe a week. I will stay in contact with my sponsors (Writer432 and Lizzalia), but the rest of you just wait patiently and I will produce, eventually. I realized that my last chapter had allot of cliches in it and I'd like to totally apologize for that, except that most of the cliches were cool as fuck. Anyway, basically I'm going away for a week; don't expect anything to happen in that time. School is getting stressful and the first week isn't over yet. But I do have a "coping mechanism", not drugs of alcohol or writing (I do this for fun), but a girl. Yep, finally. But I'll be spending allot of time with her so I won't have time for you guys. If you do need to contact me (Writer432, Lizzalia) PM me and I'll give you my email address. Now that that's settled, time for some random Zane stuff! By that I mean I'm signing off to do some ME stuff.**

**~ZANE**


	12. 10-Begin to Run

**Yo! I'm back with another chapter; yay! So I was rereading chapter nine and I began thinking. "Who's really the monster?" I mean Tyrone basically left Talon to die slow and painfully. Which kind of shows a few things about him that you wouldn't think about just by looking at him.**

* * *

_She shrieked out with anger and sadness. She threw her spear at me, I spun around so quickly I was a blur, slicing the spear down the middle the long way. It both halves continues to fly off in different directions. I turned back around and walked into the house, I needed to pack and leave, fast._

* * *

I ran up the stairs not even looking for Tuffin, Melony or the twins. I ran to my room and burst through the door and began to grab my stuff. But when I opened the top drawer and saw nothing in it I froze. I looked around my room and saw a black and sea-green backpack laying on my bed.

Slowly I walked over to the bed and picked up the bag. It looked empty but I couldn't be sure. I unzipped the biggest pouch and reached in my hands can in contact with a cloth material.

Pulling it out I saw that it was one of my t-shirts, it was black with two small golden circles hooked like a chain in the upper left corner of the shirt. I looked at confusion threatening to show on my face. I stuffed the shirt back into the bag when I heard Tuffin's voice behind me.

"Melony and I heard the fighting, we figured you decide to leave after that threat." He explained.

I nodded,"I think it would be best if I left. Besides the longer I stay the more monsters will come here and ruin your family's happiness. Tell Tuffs and Malli I said goodbye."

"I'm afraid not Tyrone. I'll be leading you to Camp Half-Blood, the monsters will follow us and leave my family alone."Tuffin said definitely.

"No," I shook my head."You can't come with me, that would only endanger you even more. I have to go alone, Tuffin. There's no other way."

"But-"

"No!"I cut him off. "I won't let you risk our safety for mine. I can't do that you must stay."

"Tyrone, I-"He cut himself off."The bag's magic you can fit anything in there and it won't even change in size or weight. You best be going then." He smiled weakly.

"I apologize for everything that I brought upon your family. And I thank you for being here for me for the past few years." I extended my hand for him to shake.

"Your apology isn't needed because we did everything willingly." He shook my hand and pulled me into a hug. " And Tyrone, don't be scared to show emotion every now and again, okay?

I nodded against his shoulder, trying to keep my emotions in check and hidden as usual. I pushed away from him. "I better leave." He nodded to me and pushed my shoulder.

"Get moving man. I hope to see you again."

I nodded with an indifferent expression, then walked out of the room. I ran down the hall and slid down the stair railing. I was almost out of the house when Melony came into the room holding Tuffa and Mallibe. I nodded to her trying hard not to cry. Melony's face had traces of tears running down her cheeks and her eyes were swollen and dark green. I looked up at Tuffin standing at the top of the stairs and nodded to him determinedly.

I grabbed the door knob and began to turn it. Before I opened the door I looked back at the family I had came to love so much and did something I hadn't done in the entire four years I had been here... I smiled softy. I bet it looked funny because you couldn't see my eyes at all but it was still a smile.

Both Tuffin and Melony smiled back at my the twins slept peacefully in their mother's arms. I turned back and opened the door. I stepped out of the house and looked at the dracanae, they all looked up at me except Remesha. She was still kneeling over the now dead form of Talon. Her body racked with sobs but once I closed the door she froze. Slowly she looked up at me her eyes blazing with anger, hatred and sadness.

She spoke in between deep breaths. "Kill... Him... Now!" She shrieked at all of her soldiers, but none of them moved.

"I'm sorry your majesty, but if the great 'King Talon',"I used air quotes."Can't defeat me, then what chance does one of your common soldiers have?" I taunted.

She screamed as I continued. "Here's the deal, I run you follow. If you catch me you have to defeat me before you can take me captive. IF you catch me then do whatever you want with me, if not I'll still be out there waiting for the army that'll NEVER win!" I shouted loudly for all of them to hear.

And with that I began to run north. That's where Tuffin said Camp Half-Blood was, that's where I needed to go. _The only place safe for demigods. _But even as I thought that I knew that wasn't true even though I didn't remember anything. But I knew where to go.

I had to go north. I had to go to Camp Half-Blood.

* * *

**Well, I think this one was really inspiring. The idea of Tyrone finally showing emotion, even though it was small, it was still shown. So yes now this story is over, but the sequel will be coming soon, but not this week I don't think. What'd y'all think of this one? Let me know in the reveiws.**

**~ZANE**


End file.
